In recent times devices have been provided for self-defense which serve to temporarily incapacitate a would-be robber or other attacker. The best known and most commonly used such device is a simple tear-gas gun which is very effective at close range for blinding an attacker. The chief disadvantage of this arrangement is that it is effective only at very close range and occasionally poses a hazard for the user when the fumes blow back over him or her. Furthermore accidental discharge of this device in a pocket or pocketbook can be extremely inconvenient.
Other devices such as blank pistols, devices which can administer an electric shock and the like, are also known. All of these devices have shown themselves to be virtually useless in practice and to pose more danger for the user than for the person against whom they are likely to be used.